


shy // multi

by ikuyo



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, others - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, High School, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuyo/pseuds/ikuyo
Summary: tyler joseph is shy.his friends aren't, though.so it's cool.





	1. Chapter 1

"i think you should go for it, tyler,"  
a boy with brown hair and pink tips speaks finally to his friend who was sitting between his legs, getting his hair brushed.  
tyler adjusted the bright blue sweater and pulled the cotton sleeves over his hands, making frustrated little fists.  
"ugh," he sighs with frustration, wanting to pull his head from ryan's grasp and bury it in his hands.

dallon, another boy with an all black outfit and a yellow windbreaker jacket, nods in agreement with ryan.  
"take your time, as my grandmother always says."

"your grandma never said that."  
ryan raises his eyebrow at dallon, who shrugs.  
"oh."

"i say you take your challenges and face them head on!"  
brendon, sitting on the floor next to tyler, pushes back his raven hair and punches the palm of his hand, the sound slightly startling tyler.

"brendon!"  
ryan scolds, taking hold to tyler's cheeks.

everyone laughs.

"you're such a mum!"  
they all say.


	2. two

tyler and ryan watch joshua dun from a distance. joshua is in his locker, rummaging through his items, looking for something that was obviously important, seeing as the look on his face was absolutely horrified and full of panic.

while destroying the organisation of his locker, he knocks out some money and doesn't even notice it.

"now's your chance, ty!"  
ryan nudged tyler gently, sending tyler into a pastel blue ball of fear.

"i can't, ry!"  
tyler retaliated, trying to add a numerous chuckle to his statement, but it just sounds dry and dead.

ryan sighs, gnawing on his sweater (the same sweater tyler had, but in pink).  
"how's'about you go get the money, then bring it to him later when no one is around?"

after what seemed like forever, tyler had decided he would.

"s'a good boy!" ryan cheers, and tyler's cheeks turn red at the praise.


	3. Chapter 3

after joshua had walked away, failing to realise he dropped his money, tyler went to retrieve it from the floor.  
when he picked up the bills and shoved them in the back pocket of his jeans, he felt a nudge on his backside and stood straight up, whipping his head around to meet the face of whoever did it.

"let's hope you're not stealing that, johnny boy,"  
a taller kid with red hair popped his gum and smirked at tyler, examining his outfit of choice. tyler tried his best not to shrink with fear as he spoke,  
"m'not. giving it to josh," his voice cracks as he begins to shake at how cowardly he sounds. "i-it's joseph, not johnny."

"refresh my memory, johnny," the red-haired boy grinned, thinking of ways to make tyler double over in panic. "so, who's josh's best friend?"  
"y-you, but that doesn't--"  
"exactly," he interrupts. "so if you were to pull a fast one on him, who would he believe first? me," he steps forward, then pushes his finger against tyler's chest. "or you?"

"please don't tell him i was stealing,"  
tyler begs, his blue sweater starting to fall messily off his right shoulder.

"ty, you okay, babe?"  
ryan approaches the boys from behind the red-haired one.

"oh, g'day, pretty boy."  
he turns around, giving a taunting grin.  
ryan raised his eyebrows and pointed the door to mrs. hill's class.  
"piss off, gerard."

gerard defensively raises his hands, slowly leaving.

"i'm sorry, bug, here," ryan adjusts tyler's sweater on his shoulders and smiles.  
"you're perfect. shall we?"

tyler nods and they dawdle to lunch together.


	4. four

"okay, tyler, remember," ryan rubs tyler's shoulders to ease his anxiety, then turns to face his best friend. "joshua is such a sweet guy. there's nothing to worry about. if anything, he'll give you a big hug right on sight. dal, beeb and i will be waiting back here to see how everything goes."  
he gestures to dallon and brendon, who both give him a huge thumbs up.  
"knock 'em dead, little dude." brendon smiles warmly, dallon by his side nodding in agreement.

tyler, feeling as confident as ever (thanks to the unconditional love and support from his amazing friends), shuffles quietly over to where joshua was standing and clears his throat.  
"excuse me," tyler raises his finger. josh peeks around his locker door to see the small boy waving his hand ever so slightly, his baby blue sweater dancing around his pale, smooth skin.  
joshua's face lit up, and he was about to close his locker door to talk to tyler, when gerard ran up and whispered in josh's ear.

his smile quickly faded, tyler's heart dropped to the floor, he gripped his stomach and could almost feel his face losing its colour.

"so, you're the thief, huh?"  
joshua raised his eyebrow, leaning against his locker, eyeing tyler up and down. after a moment of the 'intense ass-whippin'-bad-boy-glance', joshua sticks his hand out in tyler's direction.  
"just give me my money and i'll be on my way."

tyler frowned.  
"but, gerard was just-"

"i didn't ask," was joshua's reply. he shook the hand he had outstretched in tyler's direction, as if he was telling tyler to hurry up. "i was asking for my money. give it to me, and there won't be an issue."

"why are you being so pissy about it?"  
came brendon's voice from behind tyler. relieved, the smaller boy ran and stood behind his friend. joshua was willing to listen to his old friend, brendon (they had recently stopped being friends after a fight), even though he didn't want to admit it.

"urie."  
"dun."

they exchange nods.

"see, your friend here stole some cash from me, and i just want it back." joshua tried to let a reasonable tone dance behind his words, but eventually he couldn't control letting his tone dwindle into anger and irritation.  
"he's being difficult though, aren't we, tyler?" joshua peeks his head around brendon, who shies away from his glance. brendon puts a protective arm in front of tyler.  
though tyler had already nodded in response to josh's rhetorical question, brendon replies,  
"no. if you would open your ears to different sides of the story, maybe you'd get the actual truth. the /truth/. right, gerard?"

the redhead was silent.

"while you were rummaging through all the stuff in your locker, the money fell out and you didn't even notice it. we had little dude come and get it so he could bring it to you, because he's been wanting to talk to you for the longest. gerard saw him picking up the money and saw it as an opportunity to pick at him."

joshua looks back at gerard, who has fire in his eyes.  
with the same fire, gerard looks up at josh with a 'who will you believe?' look, and tyler's heart sunk again.

joshua walked away.  
tyler pulled out the money and held it out. gerard snatched it and went after his friend.


End file.
